Quidditch es
by Lalwens
Summary: Una conversación cualquiera... si alguien cuestionara tu futuro... ¿dudarias o solo seguirias adelante?... Oliver Wood tiene sus dudas, pero... ¿se dispersaran?


Historia nacida en una noche de resistirme a leer un fic con mal formato, y encima en "_English_"... estoy cansada de que los KBOW existan sólo en ingles, es hora de cambiar eso... este no es propiamente un KBOW, no es una historia de amor, ni tampoco es de humor, ni siquiera de drama, angust o un genero propiamente, es una conversación cualquiera, no será lo mejor que he escrito... pero... ¿a quien le importa?... !Viva la libertad de expresión! (tiene que ver con una pesadilla, no hacer caso)

**Quidditch es…**

¿Cómo puedes saber a los diecisiete años lo que quieres hacer el resto de tu vida?... yo lo sabía, y desde hace mucho tiempo... para mi _Quidditch_ es lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, volar sobre una escoba, sentir el viento acariciar el rostro, sentir fluir la adrenalina cuando crees no detendrás aquel pase que creías imposible detener, el rápido movimiento para evitar aquella buggler loca, sentir el abrazo de la victoria, o incluso la tortura de la derrota, Quidditch, en cada faceta, Quidditch recorriendo mis venas, Quidditch, mi amado Quidditch. Yo sabía lo que quería, de hecho, aún lo se, creo que tienes que estar mal para duda al respecto, pero... ¿cuándo alguien más lo hace?

Quidditch siempre ha sido parte importante de mi vida, y lo se, desde que a hurtadillas robe la escoba de mi padre y sentí lo que era volar, desde ese entonces, supe que volar era lo mío, y luego, todo sucedió muy rápido, pero... nunca había pensado mucho al respecto, solo sabía que era así, no necesitaba razones, solo sentía la necesidad de estar sobre mi escoba, pero basto con que alguien no sintiera la misma pasión por mi pasión para hacerme dudar.

- Wood – Minerva McGonagall, la jefa de Gryffindor me observaba cuidadosamente – solo le estoy pidiendo que considere las opciones

- Profesora, con su debido respeto, ya están consideradas, Quidditch es lo que quiero hacer, Quidditch es mi vida – coloque mis manos sobre el escritorio – quizás no lo entienda, pero ya tengo el futuro...

- ¿Asegurado? – cortó ella, como siempre lo hacía, podría jurar que incluso un deje de sarcasmo acompañaba su expresión – Sr. Wood, he visto lo que significa el Quidditch para usted, pero tiene que ser razonable, ya tuvimos está conversación hace un par de años y si más no recuerdo, termino tomando aquellas clases en las que se desenvolvió tan notablemente

- Pero ahora, no las necesito, necesito abandonarlas, los cazatalentos del Quidditch han puesto sus ojos en mi y necesito está oportunidad

- ¿Y si no fuese está su oportunidad? – ella me miro estudiando cada uno de mis gestos

- Lo es... soy realmente bueno en esto... lo se – apenas pude susurrar, esa mujer era intimidante

- Por ningún motivo, abandonaras ninguna de tus clases – mire hacía la ventana, era verdaderamente injusto, _Quidditch era lo mío¡es lo mío!_,... pero... ¿Por qué ella lo ponía en duda?

- Está bien – fue una respuesta fría¡_no es justo_!

- Oliver – me miro de una forma que de alguna manera me recordó a mi madre, sin mencionar, que era una de las pocas veces que me llamaba por mi nombre – se que crees que Quidditch lo es todo, tienes verdadero talento, y tu dedicación es de admirar, pero... si mañana no hubiese Quidditch¿qué serías?

No lo se 

- ¿Ser profesora fue siempre su pasión¿siempre supo que sería profesora? – ella me miro por un momento, quizás pensando en la mejor forma de evadir una pregunta que de algún modo no era de mi incumbencia

- No – ella puntualizo, luego inhalo suavemente – pero me alegro no haber descartado está opción – ella sonrió con los labios apretados – sin embargo, a pesar de que no fue mi pasión, ahora lo es

- ¿Y es feliz? – me atreví a preguntar

- ¿Feliz? – ella me miro extrañada y luego sonrió menos tensa – bastante, no creo que haya algo más gratificante que instruir, aunque no es algo que valoren todo el tiempo, y siendo sincera Sr. Wood, ser Minerva McGonagall, la severa profesora de Transformaciones, Jefa de Casa, y sub. Directora, no es nada fácil, pero es lo que me gusta hacer, y no imagino mi vida de otra forma – ella me miro penetrante – así que, no vengas a decirme, que dejar la puerta abierta para otras opciones te alejara de tu sueño de ser Jugador de Quidditch

Mientras pensaba en una respuesta que pudiese revocar su ultima frase, supe que tenía razón, pero imaginarme haciendo otra cosa fue era tan difícil

- ¿Cómo supo que ser enseñar era lo suyo?

- No lo supe, solo se presento la oportunidad

_Oportunidad_¿cómo puedo saber cuando se presenta una?... digo, es algo bastante confuso, tengo una con el Quidditch, pero.. ¿y si descubro que no es lo mío?... ¿Y si un día despertase y me doy cuenta de que no soy completamente feliz¿Y si siento que algo falta en mi vida?... ¿cómo puedo lidiar con algo así?

- Asistirás a las clases que programamos, nada de abandonar – asentí un tanto confundido – Wood, me gustaría que escribieras las razones por la cual Quidditch es tu futuro.

- Bien – me levante confundido y estreche su mano – _Gracias _-Ella sonrió – por todo, por estar siempre allí

- Wood, es mi _trabajo_

_¿Trabajo?_... ¿puedes llamar trabajo algo que amas verdaderamente?

Se acercaba la hora de la cena, el Gran Salón estaba casi vació, me acerque a la mesa de Gryffindor, y allí estaba una de mis cazadoras estrellas, Katie Bell, tome un lugar frente a ella, y la mire en silencio por un momento.

- Wood – ella sonrió al verme, lo que me hacía sospechar que estaba de buen humor

- Bell – sonreí cordialmente, sin decir más, tras unos segundos de silencio ella volvió a hablar

- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- uMmm, nada en particular – coloque mi mochila sobre la mesa – la cena – ella alzo una ceja, quizás un poco aburrida - ¿qué haces?

- Escribo

- ¿Un diario? – pregunte interesado

- No soy tan infantil – ella me miro fingiendo estar enojada, luego sonrió – no soy tan constante como para tener uno, y sinceramente, tampoco es que tenga suficiente tiempo para hacerlo

- ¿No?... ¿Y que es eso que hace que no tengas suficiente tiempo para hacerlo?

- ¿Sinceramente? – asentí divertido notando en sus ojos una chispa de malicia – Gryffindor tiene por Capitán al _Nazi del Quidditch _

Ouch 

- ¡Yo no soy el _Nazi del Quidditch_! – respondí sin pensar, ella reía divertida y con la manga de su túnica intentaba ocultar el rojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido – quizás, si fueses más organizada, te levantarás a la hora, tomases en serio tus horas de sueño y dejarás de pasar tanto tiempo con los gemelos y tus amigas, tendrías tiempo de tener un diario

Ella seguía sonriendo

- Quizás si el Nazi del Quidditch, no insistiese tanto en rutinas de entrenamientos a las cinco de la mañana, no me costase tanto levantarme, tampoco me costasen las horas de sueño, y tampoco costase el reducir las horas con mis _amigos_.

_¿En verdad era tan "Nazi" con respecto al Quidditch?..._ Definitivamente, está era la semana "Quidditch no es tu pasión, es tu obsesión", pero en honor a la verdad era lo que me gustaba, quizás no era yo el del problema, quizás eran ellos, me gusta el Quidditch¿y que, soy bueno en ello¿algún problema, quiero ser el mejor¿qué tienen contra eso?... ¿Acaso cuando tienes un sueño conspiran para que este no se realice?... ¡tiene que ser al contrario!... los sueños deberían realizarse, entonces... ¿debería ser menos _apasionado_ solo porque los demás me dan a entender que tiendo a _exagerar_?

- ¿En realidad soy tan _Nazi_? – rompí el silencio que había entre la rubia y yo

- Un poco – ella asintió – pero he llegado a entenderte, si mi amor por el Quidditch fuese tan grande como el tuyo, creo que sería peor, no eres un verdadero _Nazi_, no eres despiadado, ni intolerable, es sólo que a veces, quizás sin querer te excedes un poco – hizo una pausa – sin embargo, debo admitir que eres un buen capitán, estás pendiente de tu equipo, realmente te importamos, y siempre dejas un espacio para algo más, es bueno saber que no siempre eres _Quidditch_, me gustas cuando eres _el hermano mayor_.

- ¿Hermano mayor? – nadie me había llamado así

- Tiendes a ser sobreprotector – ella se encogió de hombros – no se de que otra forma definirte

Un poco, si, pero.. ¿Hermano mayor?... no me molesta, pero no es que te vea precisamente como mi "hermanita" 

Otro silencio, ella hojeaba su cuaderno

- Escucha... – ella dejo abierto el cuaderno y llevo sus manos bajo la mesa, seguidamente me miro – pero luego, no quiero preguntas al respecto

- Esta bien – la mire extrañado

- Ni tampoco que intentes robarlo

- ¿Quién me crees?

- Es solo una advertencia – ella volvió su vista al cuaderno

- Advertido

- Oliver Wood – ella empezó – si en algún momento pensé que podía haber alguien más interesante que él, estaba equivocada, quizás es su personalidad pasivo agresiva, o lo que oculta tras su "obsesión" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que canaliza hacía ya-sabemos-que; intento descifrar el porque de ello, pero sigue siendo un total enigma, es lindo (aunque con eso no estoy diciendo que me guste), es amable y simpático (lo que hace que la mayoría del las chicas estén tras su trasero), es inteligente e incluso catalogado divertido (aunque, creo que soy la única que lo admite). Algunas veces mientras entrenamos le veo entrar al los vestidores, cansado, y sin embargo sus ganas de seguir en el campo siguen intactas, me gustaría tener una pasión como la suya, pero... jamás soy tan constante, renuncio a las cosas con facilidad y abandono cuando todo se vuelve rutinario...

- ¿Yo interesante, lindo, amable, simpático, inteligente y gracioso? – ella se encogió de hombros¿en verdad una chica podía pensar eso de mi?... no estoy diciendo que no me gusten las chicas, pero es que realmente, admito que han sido pocas veces las que me he interesado en una chica, y aunque estaba claro de que Katie no estaba interesada en mi, su opinión acerca de mi, me hacía sentir extraño, y de alguna manera emocionado

- Ya te dije... nada de preguntas – mordió su labio inferior, y a juzgar por su expresión de duda estaba casi seguro de que estaba arrepentida de haberme confiado sus pensamientos

- Bell – ella poso su mirada en mi - Si la rutina es algo que verdaderamente le molesta... ¿Por qué sigue en el equipo?... tu misma has dicho que es algo rutinario

- Nunca he dicho que sea completamente rutinario, si a veces las practicas son un poco de lo mismo, pero el Quidditch es sencillamente y al igual tu, impredecible

- ¿Impredecible¿Yo?

- Jamás, habías conversado conmigo de alguna cosa que no fuese referente al Quidditch

- Pero... esto es sobre Quidditch

- No, es acerca de ti... y el Quidditch – ella mantuvo su mirada fija en el cuaderno por unos segundos – no se que te hayan dicho para que dudes de tu pasión, obsesión o llámalo como quieras acerca del Quidditch, pero Oliver, eso es algo de lo que no puedes separarte, es sencillamente parte ti

Pensé en eso, un minuto, quizás fueron dos o tres¿tenía Katie Bell razón?

- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? – me atreví a bromear

- Es que leo mucho... y en verano veo mucha televisión – ella sonrió

- ¿Qué tu quieres ser? – ahora me miro con una expresión confundida

- No lo se... solo tengo catorce años – se encogió de hombros y mantuve mi mirada en ella por un instante, teniendo la certeza de que si continuaba siendo la Katie Bell que yo conocía, llegaría muy lejos y haría cosas asombrosas, a pesar de que a sus catorce años no supiese que sería de ella, sin embargo, yo a mis diecisiete, sabía lo que quería, esto fue lo que entregue a McGonagall

Quien dijo que con diecisiete años no podría saber que quería de la vida, esta equivocado, yo se lo que quiero, y quiero el Quidditch en mi vida, no se si será un "trabajo" como algunos suelen llamar a aquello que aman, o será una actividad extra-laboral, pero la única certeza es que estará allí.

_Quidditch para mi no es solo deporte, adrenalina, fama y gloria, Quidditch es un domingo con la familia, un rato de diversión con mis amigos, y la historia de mi vida, con Quidditch aprendí a jugar en equipo, lo importante que es ser constante, la importancia del saber perder y saber ganar, que perder no significa ser derrotado, ni que ganar significa estar en la cima, Quidditch soy yo siendo capitán, Quidditch es ir tras los gemelos cuando están renuentes a practicar, es acabar con las conversaciones matutinas de Alicia y Angelina, es despertar a Katie cuando se ha quedado dormida en los bastidores, Quidditch es que en una mañana cualquiera, en una clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras Minerva McGonagall me sorprendiera con Harry Potter, el nuevo descubrimiento, Quidditch es una vida llena de altibajos, de sorpresas, de nuevos amigos, de viejos amigos, de rivalidad, pero a pesar de lo que parezca, no todo es Quidditch._

_Quidditch no es toda mi vida, es lo que quiero, lo me ha dado todo lo que tengo, y _

_se que por los momentos lo que me dará todo lo que sueño._

Quizás no sea el mejor escritor en el mundo, pero escribí lo que sentía, y me sentí totalmente feliz, llegue a la sala común, me senté en el sillón frente al fuego y revise en mis bolsillos, el pedazo de pergamino que no fui capaz de entregar.

Quidditch es ella, sonriendo furtivamente en medio del alguna travesura, es ella escapando de mi aún cuando creo que puede rendir más, es ella diciéndome quien soy y confiándome aquello que nunca ha mostrado, es ella aceptándome tal cual soy, y es ella que no sabe quien es, pero guardando fé para mi. Es Katie Bell. 

Entonces entra a la sala común, se sienta en un sillón contiguo al mío, me mira sin decir nada y en un susurro, antes de que ella asienta y me sonría, yo le digo

- _Eres tu_

·········

_**Gracias por leer**_


End file.
